In order to securely switch voltages in the range of hundreds of volts, e.g. to securely disconnect a battery in an electric or hybrid vehicle, conventionally, air gap switches or relays are provided as main switches. However, air gap switches require a lot of space, are heavy, result in high costs, and are not always fully reliable.
Therefore, there has been an attempt to replace air gap switches or relays by semiconductor switches. In this case, a plurality of semiconductor switches are to be connected in parallel. This results in an addition of the possible currents and switching power.
Conventionally, in the case of parallel connections, the individual semiconductor switches may be screwed or clamped onto a cooling body next to each other in a row.